


Where's My Love

by NcityStories



Series: El's Amazing Recommendations [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I don't go into detail, M/M, Slight abuse but not much, Soulmates AU, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: Changkyun was 24 in a world where people usually found their soulmates by the age of 20. One day, an unexpected event occurs and he finds his soulmate.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: El's Amazing Recommendations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764214
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Where's My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the ACOUSTIC version of Where's My Love by SYML while you read this. It influenced my writing a little. This was a request!

Changkyun thought the concept of soulmates was weird. He didn’t understand how the universe could pair you up with someone that it thought was perfect for you. He also didn’t understand how the dreams showed up once you met your soulmate. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he would have thought the whole thing was a sham. 

The way Changkyun found his soulmate was weird. As an idol, he has seen stories about some of the other idols looking out into the crowd and locking eyes with their soulmates. It was a cute story and he had been hoping for it to happen to him. 

Most people found their soulmates at 20. Changkyun was 24 and he still hadn’t found his. It was annoying being around his other members. Hoseok had found a soulmate in Hyunwoo, Hyungwon had found a soulmate in Minhyuk, and Kihyun had found a soulmate in Kim Yerim from the popular girl group Red Velvet. Yet here he was, alone and upset. That was until the incident. 

A sad reality of being an idol was the fans. For the most part, they were the best thing to ever happen to him. Then there were the few that took things too far. It was a Friday night when  _ he _ broke into the dorm. Changkyun had gone out to the corner store to pick up some of his favorite snacks. He had been wanting to watch a new action movie that had just been released to DVD, so he decided that snacks were a great idea. Upon arriving back to the dorm, he noticed a cop car parked directly in front of the building. As he got closer, he saw Hoseok speaking with one of the officers and jogged towards him. 

“Hyung, what happened?” He asked as he reached his side. Hoseok hugged him lightly then pulled back and sighed. 

“Someone broke into the dorm. I had just gotten home with Hyunwoo and started making some ramen when we heard someone in your room. I went in to see if you wanted a bowl when I noticed that it wasn’t you. He tried to tackle me and run, but Hyunwoo grabbed him and held him down. I called the cops.” Just then an officer exited the building with a man in handcuffs. When their eyes met, Changkyun felt a headache building in the back of his head. He shook it off and sighed. 

“Who is he?” He asked. Hoseok merely shrugged and shook his head. 

“Don’t know. He wouldn’t say a word.” He sighed and put his arms around Changkyun. Changkyun leaned into him and closed his eyes. It took the cops around ten more minutes before they left with the man. Hoseok walked in with him and grabbed his phone off of the counter. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. Changkyun walked past him to the kitchen as Hyunwoo exited the bathroom. He put the snacks he had bought in the kitchen cabinets and went to see what the damage was to his room. He fully expected to see things missing or broken but instead found that his room was cleaner than it had been before (he wasn’t a messy person. He was just tired. Three back to back concerts had killed any desire to clean up the clothes he left all over the floor). He shuffled around and checked all of his drawers but found that nothing was missing. He sighed and grabbed clothes and his towels. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if perhaps the guy had hidden any cameras before shaking his head and making his way to the bathroom for a hot shower. 

That night he dreamed about the guy the cops had dragged out of the dorm. It began with a field of sunflowers on a bright, sunny day. Changkyun was sat on a plaid blanket in the middle of the field. The sun felt nice and the silence was amazing as well. He sighed in glee as he leaned back on his hands and tilted his face towards the sun. This was the most soothing place he had ever been in.

He sat in silence before he heard a crunch of foliage behind him. He jumped up and turned towards the sound only to find  _ that guy _ . He was tall and handsome, not that Changkyun was looking. He wore a loose red flannel and black sweatpants. His eyes were a deep honey brown and his skin was pale and smooth. The guy attempted a small smile and Changkyun noticed the dimples. (He nearly swooned but caught himself at the last minute. He really was a sucker for dimpled boys).

“What the fuck?” He demanded once he realized that the guys that _broke into his home was in his dream_. The guy flinched and looked down at his bare feet. “Who _are_ _you?_ ” He demanded. The guy looked up at him and Changkyun swears he saw tears lingering in his eyes. 

“My name is Jooheon. My friends call me Joohoney.” He murmured quietly. He shuffled around slowly. 

“Why did you break into my dorm?” He demanded and then shook his head. “Why am I asking you? This is a dream. You wouldn’t know the answer. Why am I even dreaming about you?” Another sigh. He sighed a lot these days. 

“This is a dream, yes. But I  _ AM _ really here.” Changkyun shook his head. 

“There’s no way that you’re really here. This is a  _ dream. DREAM. _ Nothing more. Nothing less. I’m not sure  _ WHY _ I’m dreaming of you, though. I mean sure you’re hot. But you broke into my home!” Jooheon opened his mouth to say something when Changkyun woke up. Hoseok was shaking him awake. 

“Kyunnie! Wake up. Come on. The cops are here and they want to know if we want to press charges.” Chaagkyun sat up and stared at him for a moment, contemplating. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today and shook his head. 

“No. I don’t want to. Nothing was stolen and I just don’t care to deal with it.” He laid back and closed his eyes. “Please, I just don’t want to deal with this. I don’t want to press charges. I just want to sleep.” Hoseok nodded and lumbered out of his room. Changkyun laid back down and fell asleep almost instantly. 

The dream started out in the sunflower field once again. The guy, Jooheon, was still in the field. Just as they made eye contact, Changkyun was flung back by something. Everything went dark before he fell into a small room. A quick glance around didn’t tell him much. There was a mattress on the floor and a plastic bin but nothing else. He crept forward and opened the bin only to find kid’s clothing. His brows furrowed as he turned to look at the room once again. 

“Oh god. This is a kid’s room?” He muttered. He moved towards the door but jumped back when the door was flung open. A woman barged in the room dragging a little boy that couldn’t have been more than ten years old. The boy struggled to get away from the woman but was unsuccessful. 

“Mom,  _ please _ let go. It wasn’t me! I didn’t take the food, I  _ swear _ .” The boy struggled some more as his mother dragged him all the way in. The forced him down onto the mattress and shouted at him to stay put. The boy began to cry as the woman hurried out the door and slammed it shut. The sound of a lock clicking into place made Changkyun jump and move forward. He inspected the doorknob to find that it was put on backward so that whoever was in the room was trapped. The boy curled into a ball and wept quietly. Changkyun moved forward to try and speak to the boy but was flung back once more. 

When he opened his eyes this time, he found himself in the same room. It was slightly more decorated and the mattress had a frame, but it was still small and empty. Changkyun heard shouting as a few people approached the room. He stumbled back as the door flung open to reveal the boy. This time he was older, maybe around sixteen or seventeen, and this time Changkyun recognized him. It was Jooheon. He was arguing with the same woman, his mom, and another man. The man was a few inches taller than teenage Jooheon and was screaming at him. 

“You little piece of shit! I know you took the fucking beers out of the fridge. You owe me some money for the beers!” He pushed Jooheon back. Jooheon was smaller and stumbled back onto the bed. 

“I didn’t take your beer! I didn’t take  _ ANYTHING _ !” He tried to fight back but his mother raised a hand and slapped him. Jooheon out his hand over the mark she left behind with his mouth wide open with shock. The room fell silent for a moment before the woman pushed the man out and slammed the door behind her once again. The lock clicked into place as Jooheon stared at the wall in front of him. The silence stretch for a few moments before Changkyun moved forward to try to speak with him. Like before, he was flung back again. But this time, many scenes flashed before his eyes. It seemed that the slap Changkyun had witnessed was the first of many. At first, it was just the mother, but after a few months, the man began to raise a hand to Jooheon as well. Scene after scene passed by until Changkyun found himself in the empty room once more. 

The scene started out just like the last time with Jooheon barging into the room with his mother and the man on his heels. His face was bruised and his top lip was busted open. It dripped blood on to the front of his shirt, but he paid no attention to it. Instead, he whirled around and slammed the door closed. The lock clicked into place for another time. Instead of sitting in silence, Jooheon got up and grabbed a few bags, and began to shove clothes into them. A slammed sounded from somewhere in the building and Jooheon sighed in what seemed like a relief. Once he had all his belongings together, he produced a bobby pin from his pocket and picked the lock with ease. He put the bags over his shoulder and marched out of the room. 

Changkyun rushed to follow him out of the room. They passed through a messy living room with empty beer bottles lying all around to the front door. Jooheon turned around and looked at the room once again, tears shining in his eyes. His eyes slid closed and a tear made its way down his cheek before he steeled himself and opened them. Another tear slid down his face as he turned back to the door and left. Changkyun was flung back once more. He landed in the field in front of Jooheon. Tears slid down his face as he stood there with his head down. Changkyun lifted his hand hesitantly to wipe the tears off of his face. Jooheon leaned forward and placed his forehead on Changkyun’s shoulder and let out a sniff. Changkyun put his arms around his shoulders and shushed him gently. Jooheon put his arms around Changkyun’s waist and sobbed. They rocked back and forth as Changkyun tried his best to soothe the sobbing boy.

“You know what this means, right?” The Jooheon croaked out as he calmed down. Changkyun nodded softly.

“Soulmates.” He said simply. Jooheon began to sob once more and clung to him tighter. Changkyun felt a few tears flow down his face. “I won’t let you go.” He whispered into Jooheon’s ear. “I’ll never let you go.” Jooheon sobbed at the words and pulled back to look at Changkyun. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red, but Changkyun still thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. They stared at one another for a little while before Jooheon sighed.

“It’s time to wake up. Come find me in the real world.” He whispered. Changkyun lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek. He leaned forward and left a small kiss on the corner of Jooheon’s mouth before leaning back.

“I’ll always find you.” He promised. “Always.”


End file.
